Search for the Narvinian Jewel
by FoxyBatty
Summary: Secrets are revealed,a new enemy rises and a new adventure will begin.Rated T for mild violence.Slight Yuck x Yin and Yang x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**OK,I am going to multi task.While I'm thinking of something for Summertime Karaoke Party,I'm going to be working on this.Hope you enjoy!**

Ch.1:First Few Shards Found!

Yuck was on his front porch while his sister,Harmony,played with her own hoverboard.Yuck saw something around Harmony's neck.He looked closely.It was a necklace made out of red shards.

Yuck:Could it be?Yo,Harmony!

Harmony flew right over to Yuck and had a "Whaddya want?" look.

Yuck:What's with all of the shards around your neck?

Harmony:These?I just found them.You want them?I already have a necklace made out of your shells.

Yuck:Do you just wake up evil?

Harmony:Yes.Yes,I do.

Yuck:1:Stay outta my stuff!2:Give me the necklace!

Harmony:I won't do 1,but I'll do 2.

Harmony gave Yuck the necklace and ran off with her hoverboard.

Yuck:AND PUT MY HOVERBOARD BACK WHEN YOU'RE DONE!

Harmony:AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!

(Okay,so the hoverboard wasn't hers.)Yuck looked at the shards and was right.They're pieces of the Narvinian Jewel!The Narvinian Jewel was intrusted to Goldenia when she was born.And so was Yuck.The shards started glowing and became a whole shard.They became brighter and Yuck couldn't really see.When the light dimmed,Yuck opened his eyes and saw he was in a small village that was burning.He looked in a building that wasn't burning and saw a woman that looked exactly like Goldenia but was older.She had longer hair and wore a purple dress and bands on her tail.The woman was struggling from two wolves.On the other side of the room was a wolf with pure black fur and an old,gray-fured wolf.The black wolf was pinned against the wall of the building.The elder wolf was evidently angry at the black wolf.

Elder:So,you're a sorcerer,are you,Troy?In case you haven't noticed,socerers and sorceresses are not welcome here in Narvinia.

Troy:I know,old man.But I loved your daughter and had to hide the fact that I was a sorcerer.

Elder:I see.Troy,does one of your girls have sorceress powers?

Woman:All of them do.

Elder:Kylie,you will stay out of this!Your post at the Narvinian Jewel's resting place stays since your daughters are sorceresses.

Kylie:Father,all of this is wrong.Just because Troy and the girls are different you have to kill them?

Elder:I will not kill the girls.Troy,however...

The Elder ordered two wolves with bows and arrows to get ready to fire at Troy.Kylie broke free of the guards and ran in front of Troy.She stood there blocking Troy's death.

Elder:Kylie,move out of the way!

Kylie:You kill Troy,you kill me!

Elder:Insolant child.I never thought it would end like this,Kylie Wolf.

The Elder ordered the wolves with bows and arrows to fire.The wolves fired and Kylie was hit.

Troy:KYLIE!!!

Kylie fell backwards and when she landed on her back,she coughed violently and blood came out.Her last words was a threat.

Kylie:Listen here,Father.Either Goldenia guards the Narvinian Jewel or this place and its people are dead.

Kylie coughed again and breathed her last breath.The Elder ordered the guards to get rid of Kylie's body and the guards did it.Troy was starting to fade and a black and red aura came off of him.

Troy:This isn't the last you've heard of me.

Troy disappeared and the Elder was mystified.Yuck was horrified.Goldenia didn't mention her grandfather killed her mother.He looked across the room and saw three wolf pup girls.One was Goldenia.Another was pure gold so it was probably Camille.The third one was pure black like Troy.The Elder noticed them and shot magic out of his cane to grab them.They were dropped in seperate directions and the magic pointed towards the directions.Goldenia shed a lone tear.

Yuck was exited out of the village and was wide-eyed.After,he knew what he had to do.He packed up stuff he would need,grabbed Harmony and went on to find more shards of the Narvinian Jewel.

**Now when I get this up,I'll work on Chapter 2.In 2,you'll learn more about the villian,Narvinia,the Narvinian Jewel and more!Hope you'll look forward to it!**


	2. Eadora's Story

**All right,get ready for this chapter!Here,Yin,Yang,Yo and Goldenia meet Eadora,my villian for this story.Here we go!**

Ch.2:Eadora's Story

Yin,Yang and Goldenia were watching TV until Master Yo got back from Snoozeland.Goldenia's amulet started glowing bright green.

Yang:Goldenia,what's up with your amulet?

Goldenia:I-I don't know.It's never done this before.

Next thing you know,Yin,Yang,Master Yo and Goldenia were in a pitch black place.Master Yo woke up when he felt an evil aura.

Master Yo:Kids,evil is upon us.

Yang:Huh?

Goldenia:Evil's here,right here,right now,doorknob!

Yang:Well,you don't have to insult me,your future boyfriend!

Goldenia:Ha!Like I would ever date you!

Female Voice:SILENCE!!!

A young,pure black,female wolf came into the picture.She looked exactly like Goldenia but had coal black fur.She was wearing a black,silk dress with purple,velvet slices at the bottom.

Girl:Allow me to introduce myself.My name is Eadora.Or that's my name now for I need no one to know my real name.

Goldenia:Real name?Tell me the real story.

Eadora:Very well.My real name is Daisy Wolf.

Goldenia:Daisy...Wolf?Are you related to me?Goldenia Wolf?

Eadora:You could say that.Let me tell you what happened 7 years ago.You,I and Camille are sisters.We lived in a small village called Narvinia infested with wolves.When each of us were born,we had a meaning.Death,evil,normal,love and for the Wolf family,guardian of the Narvinian Jewel.You are the guardian,Camille is love and I am evil.Our mother was killed at the time we turned 5.We were banished in seperate directions.

Goldenia:But if you're related to me,how did you turn evil?

Eadora:I'm not too sure.But let me explain about the Narvinian Jewel and why you have to protect it.The Jewel holds powers strong enough to take the world into your hands if you were evil.If you were good,the Jewel would be pure.The Wolf culture was to protect it.The Jewel is going to be mine!

Eadora disappeared and everyone was back at the dojo.When Yin landed,red shards fell out of her bow.

Goldenia:What are those?

Yin:Well,while you were on vacation last month,I kinda went into your room and dug in your jewels.

Master Yo:Wait! If I'm not mistaken,these are shards of the jewel Eadora was talking about.

Yin took the shards back and stored them in her bow.Then,Goldenia stood right in front of Yin and was furious at her.

Goldenia:If you dig in my jewels again,I'll snap your neck.

Yin:Heh,understood.

When they all left the dojo and split up,Yin climbed up an under-constuction building outline.Yin was walking on a narrow path and knocked into something or someone.

Yin and person:Why don't you watch where you're going?

Yin recognized that voice.She looked up and saw someone she didn't want to see...Yuck.

**So you know a little of this and that.Get ready for Ch.3.It'll be a showdown against Yuck and Yin.**


	3. Yuck vs Yin

**Alright,this is the showdown between our two little lovebirds,Yuck and Yin.Hope you enjoy!(Warning:Suspense at the end.)**

Ch.3:Yuck vs. Yin

Yin got up and started to get ready to fight.Then,she noticed an amulet around Yuck's neck that looked exactly like Goldenia's.

Yin:What are you doing with Goldenia's amulet?Did you take from her?

Yuck:What!?No!This is mine.

Yuck's amulet started turning red and he knew there were shards nearby.Yuck looked where the amulet was pointing at and it was pointing towards Yin.

Yuck:Do you have shards of the Narvinian Jewel?

Yin:Yeah,but I'm not going to give them to you.You're evil and according to Eadora,if the Jewel's in the wrong hands,it could bring terror.

Yuck:You don't understand.I'm trying to save the Narvinian Jewel.

Yin:Yeah right.I'm not going to fall for your tricks.

Yin started attacking,but Yuck blocked her attack with a Foo Field.

Yuck:If that's how you wanna play,then bring it on!

Yin fired a Yin-cinerate beam at Yuck,but Yuck backfired her attack with Yuck-icane and both Yin-cinerate and Yuck-icane hit Yin.She flew backwards and hit the pole of the outline.Yuck-icane ceased and he threw Fire Fists at her.Yin fired a Trans-foo-mate spell and the Fire Fists were turned into butterflies.Yuck and Yin then fired beams at each other and the beams started gathering too much energy.Yuck and Yin avoided the explosion and were very tired.

Yuck:Give up,Yin.Give the shards to me and we'll end this fight.

Yin:Like I would give the shards to the likes of you.

Yin started building up energy in her hand and ran towards Yuck.

Yin:We end this now!

Thanks to the explosion,the middle of the platform was weak and broke when Yin ran on it.With Yin being so high up,she was going to fall to the ground really hard.She closed her eyes tight until the falling stopped.

Yin:(in thought)Did I hit the ground?Am I dead?

**Cliffhanger.Is Yin dead?Or did someone close to her save her?Was it Yuck?Find out in chapter 4.**


	4. Yuck's Loss

**I thought stupid me should get off her butt for once and update Search for the Narvinian Jewel. So here's Chapter Four. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ch. 4: Yuck's Loss

Yin opened her eyes and she was indeed alive. But how? She felt something around her wrist. She looked up and saw Yuck holding Yin's wrist to prevent her from falling. Yuck stretched his arm down meaning "give me your hand " . Yin took his hand and Yuck pulled her up. When Yin was pulled up she ended up in Yuck's arms. Yin looked up at her hero and they both blushed. They both pulled away when it felt awkward in that position still blushing.

Yin: Um,thanks for saving me.

Yuck: Yeah. Sure. No problem.

Yin: Are you really looking for the Narvinian Jewel?

Yuck: Yeah. Just like Goldenia, my destiny was to protect the Narvinian Jewel.

Yin: So you were telling the truth. I'm sorry.

Yuck: I'm sorry too.

Yin went back into Yuck's arms and thn took her bow off.

Yin: Here. You need them more than I do.

Yuck: But you need them for Goldenia.

Yin: Maybe. But we'll find more.

Yuck started to get the bow and the shards when...

Goldenia: Get away from her, Yuck!

Goldnia and Yang were successful in finding help. Shadow and Camille were holding Harmony by the ears.

Yuck: What are you doing with my sister?

Goldenia: We'll give you a trade. You give us Yin and all of the shards and we'll give you your sister.

Yuck: Or how's about you give me Harmony and I keep the shards ?

Goldenia: No deal.

Goldenia was about to attack when the building started rumbling. But it wasn't just the building. The whole town was shaking. A whirlpool of sand and dirt started forming under the outline. The building collasped and the gang was falling into the pit. Goldenia got her whip out and wrapped it around a big rock to keep from falling. Yang got his sword and pierced in the wall to prevent from falling too. Shadow and Camille were still falling until they were grabbed by Yang and Goldenia. Harmony was on top of Camille hanging on for dear life. Yuck and Yin were still falling and trying to find something to grab onto. Yuck grabbed a branch sticking out of the earth. Yin was grabbed again by Yuck to prevent from falling into the pit.

Yin: Please don't let go!

Yuck: Don't worry! I won't!

Yin smiled knowing Yuck would do whatever it takes to save her. Sand flew into Yin's eyes and she couldn't see. Her hand slipped out of Yuck's hand and she fell into the pit.

Yin: Yuck,please help me!

Yuck: YIN!!! NO!!!

Meanwhile, Camille got out a rope she took with her and tied it on Goldenia's whip.

Camille: Everyone grab the rope and climb to the surface!

When everyone was up,they started running from the pit. Yuck turned back and ran to the pit.

Yang: Yuck, where are you going?

Yuck: I'm going back in to find Yin.

Camille: Are you nuts? You go back there and you'll fall in too.

Yuck: It's worth it to find her.

Yang: I know how you feel, Yuck but this isn't the time.

Yang pushed Yuck in front of him.

Camille: Follow me! I know where Master Yo might be.

Everyone rushed in the direction that Camille was going but Yuck looked back and promised himself to find Yin and rescue her.

**Oh No! Yin fell into the evil sand pit of doom and Yuck's taking it hard! Is Yin really gone? If she is, will Yuck rescue her and tell her how he truely feels? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Yuck's Confession

**Trying to finish this story before I slack off again. Here's chapter five.**

Ch. 5: Yuck's Confession

When everyone arrived at the ruins of Narvinia,they started discussing of what they were going to do next.

Goldenia: Eadora's not making our job easy.

Camille: She knows every one of our moves.

Yang: And what's worse? We lost Yin.

Shadow: What are we going to do? We have to save Yin, but we also have to protect the Narvinian Jewel from Eadora.

Harmony: Has anyone seen my brother?

Camille: Yuck? He's been gone since we lost Yin. I'll go find him.

Camille was wondering if Yuck was okay. She also wondered if Yuck actually loved Yin. When Camille found Yuck,she thought she should talk to him.

Camille: Yuck are you okay?

Yuck totally ignored Camille and mumbled to himself.

Yuck: She's gone. It's my fault.

Camille: Yuck, it's not your fault Yin fell.

Yuck: Camille,for all I know,it's my fault she's into this mess. It's my fault she's still heartbroken.It's my fault Eadora's after the jewel. I shouldn't even be back in this world.

Camille had enough of Yuck's speech and slapped him across the face. Yuck snapped out of his trance and started listening to Camille screaming at him.

Camille: Listen Yuck! I did not voulenteer to come find you just to hear you blame yourself! It is not your fault Yin's gone! It's Eadora's! Now what would you say to her when you rescued her?

Yuck: I don't know...

Camille: Say it!

Yuck: I love you Yin! I don't ever want to lose you again!

Camille was proud of herself. She cracked Yuck's shell and found out he loved Yin. Now it was time to rescue Yin.

Back in the ruins...

Camille: We only have 24 hours before Eadora finds out where we're hiding because of the jewel. So let's figure out what we're going to do. Yuck,Yang and I will go and get Yin. Master Yo,Goldenia and Shadow...you three protect the Narvinian Jewel and Harmony.

Harmony: Why can't I come along?

Yuck: 'Cause you'll blow us to pieces.

Camille: Alright,let's do it.

**I should have 6 & 7 up soon because nobody's talking to me on deviantART so I should those chapters up soon. R&R**


End file.
